Sad Eyes
by Kirika Yumara
Summary: PostSerenity. Zoe's life will never be the same after Wash. Just when she is about ready to give up her place on the ship, an old friend comes to call with a new assignment. Life is about to get interesting ZoeOC PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Post Serenity. I really haven't caught onto the Firefly lingo yet, so you'll have to forgive me on that. I despise Inara, and have pretty much cut her out of the fic…sorry for MI fans. This is my first fic so PLEASE review, and tell me how I'm doing.

Sad Eyes

Chapter 1: The Contact

Zoë hated the ship. No, it wasn't the crew. She counted all of her friends as a blessing, but the ship itself….she hated it. More than any part of the ship, she hated the bridge. In the year after Wash died, she couldn't force herself to stay there for more than a minute or two. Mal never did push at her, and she was thankful for that. He had been there too when Wash was killed. These days there wasn't a room on board that didn't make her want to scream. There were too many memories on board Serenity, and even though they nearly drove her insane, they were why she stayed. Abandoning Serenity would be like abandoning Wash.

Suddenly, the ship began to tremble and Zoë was forced to grab hold of one of the railings. Mal wasn't half the pilot that Wash had been. Even though River was twice the pilot that Wash had been, there was still the slight problem with the girl being less than sane. Between the two of them, they had managed to keep Serenity in the air. She'd caught Jayne complaining to the captain about getting a new pilot when he thought she wasn't around, but so far no one had said a word about it in front of her. For weeks, she'd been battling with herself on whether or not to suggest it. Practically speaking, it would be the best for crew. River had barely managed to avoid a scrape the other day when she started to panic over something or other. A real pilot would have made it through easy. The again, Zoë didn't know how she'd take someone else in her husbands chair. It was hard enough for her to accept Mal and River. Would it be worse to see a stranger there? The ship shuddered again and then there was a heavy thud.

"Another easy landing'," Jayne mumbled as he checked his guns. "Got any idea what we're doin' on this rock?"

Zoë shrugged. "The Captain is hopin' to find an old contact."

"Good luck wi' that. Just about everyone we ever dealt with in the old days is dead now. Don't know who the hell he thinks he's gonna find." Jayne shoved his favorite pistol in its halter. "Think there's gonna be shootin'?"

"Probably not. The Alliance pulled outta here when the Rebellion started, and I can't think of any reason why Kyan would want us dead," Zoë told him even as she picked up her own weapon. "Still, I don't see why we should be careless."

"How long you known this guy anyways? Bein' that we's wanted an' all it seems to me we oghta be more careful about who we trust," the gunman said with a snort. Even Jayne had his moments of common sense. Since Miranda, there had been more intelligent ideas come out of Jayne's mouth than ever before. She'd never had really believed it, but the characteristically cold man had changed after the deaths of all of their friends.

Zoë nodded.

Moments later, Simon and Kaylee Tam stepped out of the infirmary. In respect to everything that had happened, the pair had waited to marry. Just last week the crew had taken some time on one of the outer planets to have the wedding. The newlyweds were holding hands as they came down the stairs. Simon whispered something in his wife's ear, and the mechanic giggled endearingly. "Now how do you know I ain't got something else to do tonight?" she asked in a half whisper.

Whatever they were talking about, it must have been dirty. The still rather stuffy doctor blushed and changed the subject. "The captain will be out in a minute. It seems he and River are having a difference of opinion."

"Difference of opinion my ass," Jayne scoffed. "How'd ya know she won't go all crazy and kill him?"

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but a voice from above beat him to it. "I like the captain," River said from above.

"Good to know, darlin'," Mal joined in with a laugh. "Everyone ready? I don't expect this will be a long trip."

"I'm staying here," River announced.

Mal frowned. "Kaylee, you mind stayin' with her?"

Kaylee shook her head. "Not t'all, captain."

"Good, then let's get a move on before night fall."

Zoë really did trust her friend's judgment most of the time. Never once did she hold him responsible for what happened. There were too many people who came in line first for blame. So far, Mal had been one of the best leaders she'd ever known. Only a few times in the entire time she'd known him had she thought he was plain out wrong, and their trip to Mr. Universe wasn't one of them.

On the mule, Zoë followed Mal's directions through the town. It was once just another dust bowl trying to stay out of the Alliance's grasp, but it had built up fair enough. Though the place wasn't anything like the cities on the core planets, there were signs of new money everywhere. General stores had some of the latest fashions in the windows, and there were paved streets through most of the town. They rode out past the edge of the town, and up to a fair sized house. In comparison to what most other rougher planets had, the two-story home was a mansion.

When Mal had first brought Kyan up, he'd told her their former comrade had done well for himself brokering deals between those wanting to sell and those willing to buy. From what she remembered, the man had known how to talk his way out almost any situation, and fight his way out of the rest. Zoë hadn't thought about Kyan in years. Truth be told, he wasn't on her list of favorite people...not since the last time she'd seen him.

A man in work clothes set down his hammer, and met them near the fence. "Can I help you folks?"

"Maybe so, friend," Mal replied. "We're lookin' for Kyan Zol."

"You Captain Reynolds?" the man asked.

Mal nodded. "I am these are members of my crew."

The man tipped his hat to Zoë, and gave Jayne and Simon a nod. "I'm Sly Glass. The boss has been waitin' for you up at the house. I'll take ya in."

Sly didn't say another word until they were waiting in the front hall. "Wait here a moment, while I go tell the boss yer here."

Zoë was surprised to see the kind of finery in Kyan's home. The rich hard wood floors formed a pattern beneath her feet, and the art on the walls was not exactly prairie paintings. With a sidelong glance from Mal, Zoë realized that this wasn't what he had been expecting either.

It took Sly an eternity to come back for them. "The boss wants to see you in the office." He gestured to a door just down the hall.

Kyan's back was turned when they came in. "Mal. Zoë, it's been too long."

"It has," Mal agreed. Zoë said nothing as she stared at him. Kyan was still tall and strong from the look of things. His long auburn hair was tied back, and he was dressed more elegantly than most folks on the Rim planets. Kyan was pouring himself a drink, but something seemed off about him….not really threatening, just off. Mal continued with introductions, "Kyan, I'd like you to meet Jayne Cobb and Simon Tam

"It's a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen. Would any of you care for a drink?" he asked.

"Whatcha got?" Jayne asked immediately.

"Whiskey. It's a town specialty," Kyan added. He poured a healthy glass for Jayne. "Anyone else?"

"I'll take one," Mal answered.

Simon demurred, and Zoë kept up her silence. Something was off. As Kyan turned with the glasses in hand, Zoë searched his features for some sign of what it was. He was still as handsome as sin. His smile was still as devilish as ever. What was wrong with this picture?

Jayne and Mal accepted the drinks, and Kyan sank into the seat behind the desk. "It seems you aren't exactly being bothered day and night by potential clients these days, Mal. I assume that's what you've come for?"

"You don't beat around the bush much these days," Mal said uncomfortably. Did he know what wasn't right?

Kyan shook his head. "No, I've learned that can lead to complications. Men in my line of work can't afford complications. Which is why you are out of work."

"Fair enough," Mal agreed. "So we come all this way for nothin'?"

"No, I have something for you…just not a normal job." Kyan's unnaturally blue eyes seemed to be locked on Zoë with an unblinking gaze as he spoke to Mal. "I need you to take on a passenger for a while. The pay off will be more than what you normally ask."

"Why so much?" Zoë asked.

"Your passenger has his reasons for wanting to be the ONLY thing you are carrying," he answered. That gaze was really starting to make Zoë uneasy. "It's been far too long, Zoë."

"You're repeating yourself," she snapped.

The auburn haired man just smiled. "The last time I saw you was…what? Eight years ago?"

Those blue eyes never showed a thing. Then it hit her—Kyan's eyes were green. Zoë swallowed hard. "Something tells me you don't see much these days."

Mal gave her a curious glance.

For a moment, Kyan said nothing at all. "Very smart girl," he said. "I'm hurt that you didn't notice, Mal."

The captain was still caught between the two of them. He hadn't figured it out yet. "Ya mind doin' some explain'?"

Zoë ignored Mal's question, and asked her own. "How long ago did you loose your eyes?"

"Hmmm, not long after I left you. A deal went south. It seems I have more of a talent for setting up deals than I do for carrying them through." He took a drink.

Jayne's mouth was hanging open. "You mean them ain't your real eyeballs? Damn, I'da never known you was blind."

"Jayne's right, Kyan, you had me fooled, but I don't suspect this is what you wanted to talk about." Mal was frowning fiercely.

"Right you are," Kyan said coldly. "I'll just come out with it. I want you to become my own private transport for a while. Along with transportation, I will be needing escorts to several business meetings I have scheduled."

"Why us?" Mal didn't seem to like the offer much.

Kyan simply shrugged. "A number of reasons. Most obvious being that you won't have any other business to interfere with my plans, but more importantly I trust you."

Before the two could get any farther, Sly appeared in the doorway. "Boss, the other company's come."

Kyan nodded. "Tell them I am just finishing up with some friends," he commanded. Straightening his suit, he turned back to Mal and the crew. "I was hoping you could stay a day or two. I'm not asking for an answer now. If you have any other crew, bring them here. You are all welcome guests here. My cook will prepare you a meal shortly, but I have other matters to deal with."

Zoe and Mal found themselves out on the back porch after the meeting. "What do you think, sir?"

"I think Kyan's changed a fair bit since the last time we met."

Zoe looked out over the gently rolling hills. "Sure has, but do you trust him?"

"I don't rightly know that yet, but that money is sounding awfully good about now. We're almost out of everything. If he's comin' alone, I'm about ready to risk it afore things get too bad. Kyan may have gotten weird, but he was right about the work situation. There ain't nobody willin' to deal with us now, and I don't likely know a place for all of us to go unless we split up." Mal sounded as if he had given this a lot of thought.

"Something tells me having Kyan around could make things interesting," Zoe said guardedly. She wasn't sure just how much they should trust Kyan Zol.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trust

The sun was just starting to set when Mal finally made up his mind. Trust was a tricky thing after Miranda. There just weren't many folk left that Mal trusted. A long time ago, he would've said that Kyan was the kind of man that wouldn't stab him in the back, but there weren't much left of the man Kyan had used to be. Judging by how empty Kyan's place was, he didn't think that between Jayne, Zoë and himself there'd be too much of a problem gettin' out if they needed to. Simon…well, they'd see to it that the doc made it out okay too. Still, he was a little leery about havin' the entire crew under the roof of a man he didn't really trust. Then again, River wasn't no hindrance in a fight. Sides, it couldn't hurt none to have the girl get a feel for the man.

"Zoë, radio Serenity. Have River and Kaylee get ready to come out for the night. I think we're gonna take advantage of Kyan's hospitality," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, sir," she replied emotionlessly.

Mal watched as she started the mule. He wondered if she was still holdin' a grudge over the way Zol'd treated her before. Even Mal had to admit that he had some questions on that score, but now wasn't the time for that kinda thing.

A pair of "upstanding" gentlemen was led out of the house by Sly. One looked more'n a mite frustrated. Business must not of gone his way, Mal concluded. Neither of them spared him a glance as they passed. Probably thought he was just one of Kyan's hired men. Sly didn't say a word to the men, either. He stood at the edge of the porch and watched them mount their horses.

"Your boss's friends?" Mal asked.

Sly shrugged. "Don't rightly know, and it ain't my place to care. I don't deal none with their sort…don't deal with your sort neither. I take care of the ranch. Only reason I am in the main house 'tall right now is cause boss's assistant is out doin' somethin'. Won't do you no good to ask me nothin'."

Mal nodded. "How long you been workin' here?"

"Comin' on six years now. Boss come and buy the place from a widow wantin' to get off this rock," Sly explained. The rancher gestured out to the pasture. "Got some cattle and do a little growin'. There ain' near enough of us to do much more. Boss does whatever boss does, and there ain't a man around with half a mind to ask what that is. He pays well, treats us fair decent."

"More'n a lot of men can say," the smuggler agreed. He saw Jayne and Simon walking back up to the house. He'd sent the pair off to " take a walk." Simon had to be nudged a tad to get his meanin', but he knew the merc knew what he was doing.

"Boss man got a mighty good lookin' stretch of dirt," Jayne commented.

Simon must have felt out of place, because he kept fidgeting. "Very nice cows."

All Mal could do was roll his eyes. He didn't think the citified doctor would ever make much of a criminal. Gorram, he had a way of muckin' things like this up. Mal didn't have time for his inept attempt at lower class social skills. "I got a mind to talk to your boss, if he's finished," Mal told the older man.

Sly shrugged once again. "I'll go ask him."

"Well?" Mal asked impatiently when Sly was in the house.

Jayne shrugged. "Nothin' but a ranch. I noticed a nice little hidin' spot down over the hill but it don't appear to be anythin' but a hold for his goods. Counted four workers, and none o' them are fighters."

"How do you know that for sure?" Simon asked. "They all were wearing guns."

Jayne laughed. "There ain't a man on this rock ain't wearin' a gun. Did ya get a look at them things? Ain't been cleaned properly since their granddaddies had 'em."

Mal had to admit that the merc wasn't much for brains, but in somethin' like this, Jayne had a way. Man knew more about guns than any soldier he'd ever known.

Sly appeared in the doorway again. "Boss wants a word with yer doc. Says you can come too, ifn ya have a mind."

Simon cast Mal a nervous look. His eyes seemed to be begging Mal to remember that he was a wanted man. "Me?" the doctor squeaked out after a full minute.

Sly didn't reply.

He led the men to a different room this time. The parlor they stood in was one of the finest looking rooms Mal had ever seen. Expensive Persian rugs covered the floor, and there were many jade statues around the room. The darkly upholstered chairs in the room alone must have cost Zol a small fortune. It seemed there wasn't a detail about this house that wasn't carefully designed. Mal wondered why it mattered so much to a blind man. Then again, he remember that Kyan was a man who valued appearances more than most. He reckoned some things never changed. The thought did cross his mind that him and Inara woulda gotten on real well. God, he hated that thought.

Mal forced himself to focus on the job.

Kyan nodded when they entered. "Gentlemen, I do apologize for the interruption earlier."

"How's business?" Mal asked taking a seat.

Kyan smiled. "Oh, business is better than ever. There's a lot more money in being the middle man than there ever was in arms deals."

"So why is that you wanted to see me?" Simon blurted out. He flushed slightly when he realized what he'd said. "I…uh…what I mean is…"

Kyan sighed. "It's a wonder you haven't gotten yourself killed, Dr. Tam. That in itself is a talent. Yet what really astounds me about you is that you made it in and out of an Alliance facility almost as easily as I did."

Simon sunk down in the chair beside Mal. That had certainly gotten everyone's attention. Even Jayne's interest was peaked. Mal was the one who asked: "Just what were you doing there?"

"That's an easy question to answer. I was there for the money, and to settle a personal score," he said plainly.

"Yes, but I don't understand. I assumed that River was among the first to have been experimented on." Simon's eyes were wide with confusion, and Mal wasn't too far behind.

"That's what you get for thinking, Dr. Tam. You see, the Alliance has been up to this sort of thing for years. Even on Earth that was, governments tried their best to harness human potential at the cost of the people their experimented on. You're very naïve to believe that your sister was special in that regard." Kyan paused.

"You gonna explain all of this?" the captain demanded roughly. He might have some of the same ideas about the doc's thinkin' but that didn't mean he'd sit there and listen to Zol. There was something big goin' on here, and insulting the doc wasn't it.

"Very well," Zol began again. "Eight years ago—as you already know, Mal—I was doing rather frequent shipments to the Independent forces. Not long after we met, I was contacted by a splinter cell within the Alliance wishing to steal one of the Alliance's new toys for themselves. The deal was to get in and out with the weapon without being identified. I had always prided myself on my stealth and my efficiency, and the challenge perked up my interest. The fortune offered as payment only sealed the deal. I was informed of a facility hidden in the Core. Over time, more facts started to come out, and I was beginning to develop a bad feeling about the whole thing. It wasn't until I learned that the weapon was actually a child that I realized the full weight of it, and by then…" Kyan shrugged. "I did the job, but I was reluctant to hand the girl over to them. God only knows what they would have done to her. I paid for my actions, but Thalia has become indispensable to me. I hope you realize what this means?"

Mal rubbed his temples, and swore under his breath. Oh, he knew what it meant alright, and judging by the look on Simon's face, the doc got it too. After a moment of silence, Jayne grunted. "Got a problem?"

Simon swallowed hard. "She could affect River's mental state, and it seems Mr. Zol is unwilling to leave her behind."

"Is that all t'gether non-negotiable for this deal?" Mal asked. He already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid it is. You will find that Thalia is almost completely normal as far as her mental state goes. She has her quirks, but she isn't the time bomb that your little one is."

This just keeps getting' more an' more fun, Mal thought sarcastically. Was the money really worth all of this? "Define quirks."

"She has her fixations, almost like a patient with OCD…."

"OCD?" Jayne cut in.

"Obsessive compulsive disorder," Simon supplied. "River has those too."

"Thalia's are generally small things. She strives for balance in patterns, that sort of thing. Also, she does have a tendency to become irritated with anyone who disturbs her patterns, and so I do suggest that you try your best to see that doesn't happen. Other than that, you can expect to have very little interaction with her. She doesn't care for stranger."

Mal swore violently under his breath. "I ain't said we were takin' the job yet."

The blind man only smiled. "You will."

"How you so sure 'bout that? Seems to me I am the one makin' the calls on my boat," the captain said sternly. "I'm sure we'd find a way to make due without you."

"Do you?" Kyan challenged. "Mal, your crew hasn't been paid in months, and from what I understand your ship is falling apart. Don't be stupid. I can keep you in the sky for a long time even after I am through with you. I'm being more than fair with you. Besides, there is another reason you want me on that ship."

"If there is, I don't see it."

"You wouldn't, but I'm sure the good doctor does."

Mal whipped around to face the younger man. Simon's face was pale, and he was frowning fiercely. There was no doubt he was still thinkin' about River. If this girl had something in her head that triggered River… He didn't like to think about that. River was a force to be reckoned with, and he knew there weren't no way to put her down once she was riled. This would be like puttin' a match to a barrel of gasoline. No, he didn't like this one bit. He grimaced. "Simon?"

The doctor bit his lip. "Well, he does have a point. In seeing Thalia, maybe I can find a way to help River."

Kyan stood. "Dinner will be served whenever Zoe returns with the rest of your crew. Talk with your sister, Dr. Tam. Thalia should be back by noon tomorrow, and she is never late." With that, he strode out of the room as if he could see every gorram thing in the room.

Mal clenched his jaw. "You really think this girl will get you a better understandin' of River?"

Simon nodded.

"What if it makes her go off again? You think of that?"

Again, the doctor nodded. "I think of it every time we get into a scrape, believe me. I don't ever want to see River like that, and not only for her sake. I do understand what she is capable of…well, as much as anyone can. What if this Thalia has some answer to it all though? Even now, I don't get what they did to her, or really even what the final goal was to be."

"She's your sister. What do you think?" Mal asked looking Simon dead in the eye.

"Mal, you ain't seriously gonna listen to him?" Jayne growled. "You gonna let two of them on your boat?"

"If I woulda wanted your opinion I would have asked." He didn't turn his gaze from Simon. "What do you think? I can have us up and outta here well before noon, but if we wait and somethin' goes wrong there ain't no tellin' what could happen."

"I think we should be careful. Let me talk to River. She's been rational about most things recently. Maybe we can work something out," Simon said finally.

"First sign of trouble, you use your safe word and knock her ass out," Mal commanded.

"I will," Simon promised.

Not ten minutes later, Mal was watching the mule approach the house. Gorram, he hoped Simon was right about this. If not, they were humped.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reads this, and extra big thanks to Taiyl and Malcom Reynolds for reviewing. I need all of the constructive criticism I can get.

Chapter 3: In Memory of Rain

Kyan rubbed his temples furiously trying to banish his raging headache. In all honesty, things had gone exactly as he had thought they would. Surprises were never a good thing in his line of work. That was why he had spent months piecing together every shred of information he could get his hands on about the crew of Serenity. Thalia had slipped in and out of several Alliance programs to get the real dirt on them. There wasn't much about the six remaining members that he didn't know. He'd thought long and hard about the wisdom of his decision to commission Serenity for his transportation. In the end, he'd mixed his personal life with his business life. It all came down to one word: Zoë.

Zoë was one of the few people in this life that he truly did trust. She had more honor than anyone he'd ever known. No one could deny that Malcolm lived by his own code, but Zoë was the one who had that near infallible inner compass. With any other woman he might doubt her loyalty to an employer who had once been her lover. Kyan couldn't blame her for hating him. In fact, it was one of the few things he truly understood about the woman.

The sound of booted steps interrupted his thoughts. He heard Sly clear his throat. "Boss?"

"Yes?" Kyan prompted.

"The others have come from the ship. Both of 'em are real pretty. I tol' the boys to be keepin' their distance. Seems one o' 'em's the doc's wife and t'other is his sister," Sly told him. The rancher was honestly trying to be helpful, and that was the only reason he let the man think that he didn't already know all of that.

Kyan nodded. "Well done, Sly. You do realize that I will be gone for some time if all goes well?"

"That I do, sir."

"Good. I do trust that you will take good care of the place for me. In the event that anything unfortunate should happen, the ranch is yours," he told the older man. Sly had been exceedingly loyal to him over the years, and he always rewarded loyalty.

"Doubt the little girl would let an'thin' happen to ya," Sly said with a laugh.

"Very true," Kyan agreed with a smile. The smile faded a bit when he thought of the task at hand. "Take them to the dining room, and tell Mara Lee to serve them. I shall take dinner in my private study."

* * *

Eight Years Earlier

Kyan leaned casually against a crate of heavy munitions. They had just unloaded the ship onto the makeshift Independent base on Athens. Looking around, he couldn't help but wonder how the Independents hadn't been crushed yet. The masses he saw moving through the encampment were looking haggard at best. This wasn't his first deal with them, though. He knew that there were men and women with a lot of heart wearing the brown uniform, but even heart wasn't enough to stand against the Alliance. They would fall soon.

A man with light, brown hair, and straight face came walking up toward the ship with a beautiful woman trailing just behind. Kyan nodded at the pair. "Sergeant Reynolds. Corporal Ayllene."

The officer returned the gesture. "Zol. Looks like you got all kinds of fun stuff for us there."

Kyan frowned. "Not nearly as much as I had hoped. There were complications before I started this run."

"I did hear about your father, and I am mighty sorry for your loss. He was a good man," Reynolds said somberly.

Garek Zol was the last thing Kyan wanted to think about at the moment, and he turned to the crates. "Finding trustworthy suppliers is getting harder. It took us time to come up with all of this, so I hope you can make it last. I can't say how long it will take Jean and the rest of the crew to get back again."

"You're not coming back?" the warrior woman asked. Normally, Zoe said next to nothing to him, and the slight edge on her words surprised him.

Kyan shook his head. "I have other business to take care of before I can start making runs again," he explained. They probably thought that it was his father's death that made him want out. There was no way they could know what he had coming up.

"How long you planning on sticking around this time? Looks like your boat needs some repairs." Reynolds gestured to the dilapidated vessel behind them.

"A day or two. Is that a problem?"

"No problem. Command gave the standing order that you were alright to stay if you needed, and I don't see that changing. I would offer to help out with some parts, but…"

"I understand. Thank you."

The officer barked an order and several young men began hauling the crates to their proper places. Most of the base was made up of simple brown tents that nearly blended into the landscape from above. There weren't many men here. Kyan hadn't asked for an exact number, but he figured that there was at most six hundred soldiers. Unlike the Alliance, the Independents didn't have near infinite numbers at their disposal. Most of the men here had seen battle before, and would again soon.

Kyan watched the Corporal from the corner of his eye. There was just something about that one that he liked. She was beautiful in her own way, not like all of the cookie-cutter women in the Core. He wondered why a woman would choose such a life for herself. Zoe was certainly an interesting creature. If things were different…

The sky about threatened a storm. He ducked back into "his" ship, and found the mechanic-cum-captain fiddling with a part. Jean had been reluctant to take on the responsibility of captain. The older man felt that it was Kyan's place as Garek's "son,' but Kyan wouldn't budge on his decision, and Jean had taken over some of the duties. Anyone on the crew could tell you that Kyan was the unofficial leader. Jean looked up from his part. "They lettin' us stay a spell?"

Kyan nodded. "Yes, Captain, but I don't think it's wise to stay for too long. They have dodged Alliance notice so far, but it isn't wise to tempt fate."

"Exactly what your old man woulda said," Jean muttered.

A muscle in Kyan's jaw twitched. The "Captain" knew better than to bring up things like that. In light of the argument brewing, Kyan was ready to brave the rain. "I'll see if they have everything stored properly."

Jean's voice followed him: "You can't run forever, boy."

Athens was generally a dry planet. Rain came mostly in the fall there, and Kyan had to admit that the cold water felt nice on his skin. His mother had been furious at him as a boy, when he would sneak out to stand in a downpour. Yet, she would always tuck him in when the inevitable sniffles set in. On the rare times his father was home—his real father—he could remember a rough hand on his forehead, and an amused chuckle. He pushed the memories to the back of his mind, as he spotted a figure struggling in the mud.

"Gorram, senseless bastards!" he heard her say as she strained with a crate wrapped in a mud covered tarp. The crate had to out wigh her by at least fifty pounds.

"Need some help?" Kyan called out holding back his laughter. Zoe's look would have turned a weaker man to stone. Her face was streaked with mud, and her boots were now a mess. Kyan didn't wait for an answer. He took one end of the crate, and lifted almost effortlessly. For as strong of a woman as Zoe was, Kyan still had quite a few pounds of muscle on her.

The two of them got the crate into the proper tent before she spoke. "Thanks."

Kyan smiled. "Who was the hwoon dahn that left that out?"

"I don't know, but when I find him…" the Corporal grumbled. "What were you doing in the rain anyway?"

"I was feeling a bit confined," he said with a shrug. "I'm going back on board. We do have a washer and dryer on the ship, and you're free to come use them."

She raised an eyebrow to his offer. "Don't think I am going to fall for any thing."

He laughed, and took his pistol from his holster offering it to her. "Feel free to shoot me if I do anything you don't like."

Zoë took the gun with an unreadable expression. "Let's go."

* * *

Kyan barely tasted his meal as he chewed. All he could seem to think about was Zoe. He was sorry he missed her expressions during the brief meeting. Those dark eyes of hers had a way of speaking volumes even when she didn't say a word. Thalia had uncovered the death record of her husband. Hoban Washburne had been a very lucky man while he was alive. He wondered if Washburne had made Zoe truly happy. Despite his jealousy, he hoped he had. 

He didn't hear the footsteps come down the hardwood of the floor. If the door hadn't creaked slightly, he doubted he would have heard the person enter at all. Kyan frowned. Other than Thalia, no one could sneak up on him...and not one of his employees would dare."Who's there?" he asked damning his blindness. Having strangers under his roof was maddening.

Finally, the intruder spoke. "Listen, Zol," Zoe said sternly, "I don't know what you are up to, but don't you dare play games with us…any of us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Come Clean

Eight years earlier

Zoë followed Kyan to the ship feeling more awkward than she'd felt since she was a teenager. As a soldier, she rarely thought of men sexually. She'd spent too much of her time in the company of men to gravitate toward one or another. It would be irresponsible of her to get involved with another soldier. But Kyan was most definitely not a soldier. He wasn't like any other man on the base. There was something unpredictable about him. She knew he watched her, but she could never really get a feel for what he was thinking. It was plain enough that he wanted her. That in itself was downright odd. Men respected her. They saw her as an equal, or they were intimidated by her. Zoë didn't know what Kyan thought.

Once inside his ship, Zoë glanced around the cargo hold. A man in his fifties sat on top of a huge crate looking of a big hunk of metal. She'd caught glimpses of the mechanic before, but never been introduced. He smiled at the pair. "Knew you didn't have the sense to stay dry, boy, but did ya have't drag the gel along?"

Kyan let out a deep laugh. "I'll have you know I saved this fair damsel-in-distress."

Zoë cocked a brow. "You picked up a crate…I wouldn't go too far with that."

He laughed again. "I have to make myself look good somehow," he told her, before turning back to the man. "Captain, I offered Zoë the use of our washer and dryer. Is that alright?"

"Watcha askin' me for? Ya already know it is."

Zoë was smart enough to see the tension between the pair. She wondered who resented who more for the mechanic's promotion. Then again, it wasn't her place to care.

Kyan led her first to his bunk, and handed her a set of his own clothes to change into. "These will have to do for now. You might as well take advantage of a hot shower while your clothes are washing."

"Thank you," she said taking the clothes.

In the bathroom, she took the time to strip down, and admire the latest batch of bruises she'd racked up. Even her dark skin couldn't mask the purple marks. She almost winced when she touched on her upper thigh. A hot shower would feel wonderful after all of the time she'd spent just wiping down or spraying off. A rap at the door caught her off guard. "Yes?"

"If you hand your clothes out, I will take them down with mine and get them stared," he told her. It wasn't a military style order, but it was still clear Kyan was used to being in charge.

Careful to remain hidden, Zoë slipped her clothes out through the cracked doorway. "Kyan?"

"What can I do for you, love?"

She groaned at the endearment, but she just HAD to ask. "Is it alright if I use some of your shampoo?"

She thought she heard a soft chuckle. "No, of course not…What kind of a question is that? Use whatever you need."

His sarcasm would have been more annoying if she wasn't already used to the Sergeant's odd humor. "I appreciate it."

"Get clean."

The water felt wonderful! Zoë's aching muscles relaxed under the steaming stream, and washing her hair was heavenly. It had been forever since she had really been able to wash her thick mane of curls. She helped herself to a second handful of shampoo, and worked it through the strands lovingly. Oh, she could get used to this—she shouldn't, but she could. Being out here so long made even a simple shower feel like she was being spoiled.

When she was done, she put on the borrowed clothes and marveled at how big they were on her. Kyan Zol was an exceptionally tall man. He made her feel petite, something very few men did.

Kyan was waiting for her in the galley with a cup of coffee. She watched his gaze fall over her. "I may never wear that shirt again."

Zoë rolled her eyes, but accepted the coffee. She had always been leery of people who were too nice. It seemed they always had the most to hide.

It was nearly dark when Zoë finally got Kaylee and River back to the ranch. Kaylee was practically squealing over the roses out front, and River was off in her own little world as usual. "Sure is a nice house," Kaylee said wistfully.

"Uh-huh," Zoë replied unenthusiastically.

Kaylee was undaunted by her friend's obvious disinterest. "When I was a little girl, I always said I wanted a place with roses out front, and a swing on the porch. Now it don't much look like Simon and I will ever leave Serenity….not that we'd really want to."

"He doesn't like the roses. They're only there because SHE wants them," River said moodily from the back.

"Who doesn't like roses? Kyan?" Zoë asked.

River looked thoughtful. "That is his name now."

"You mean it wasn't before?" Zoë had a strange feeling about this. She had to admit to being more than a bit curious.

There wasn't time to ask River anything more. Sly Glass appeared almost out of thin air flanked by another rough looking man. "Ladies," the rancher said tipping his hat. "Joey here, and I are gonna get your things for you."

Kaylee smiled at them. "T'ain't really much to carry."

Sly grinned back. "Don't look to be, but Mara Lee'll have my hide if'n I let yall carry those bags to yer rooms. She's had a bee in her bonnet all week 'bout gettin' all the guest rooms ready for women folk."

"She knew we were coming?" Zoë asked cautiously. Just how much did Zol know about them?

"Everything," River whispered. "He knows everything about us."

A chill ran up Zoë's spine. Zol had been an odd man before, but now he was just plain creepy. He wasn't this cold before either, but Zoë guessed that having his eyes torn out might have changed him.

They met up with Mal, Simon, and Jayne in one of the parlors. The look on Mal's face said it all: This situation was getting even more complicated than they'd ever imagined. She'd known Mal long enough that he didn't have to say a word. When they'd come up with this plan, it had been a last resort. There really wasn't anywhere else to go. Kyan had been straight forward and fairly pleasant when they had known him, but now he seemed to be nothing but deceitful. Was it better to try their chances on another planet, or stay the course?

River was studying a vase in the corner. Her shoes had disappeared, and she was crouched over it seemingly untouched by the tension in the room. "It's real! I'm touching the past."

"Real?" Simon inquired

"Eighteenth Century French," a voice announced from the door way. They all turned and saw a beautiful older woman standing there. "I'm Marielle Nanders, but most people around her call me Mara Lee. Welcome to our home."

Mal stood up. "I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds, and these are the members of my crew: Zoë Washburne, Jayne Cobb, Kaylee and Simon Tam, and River Tam."

Mara Lee smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Mr. Zol does not have guests often, and I assure you it is quite a gift to have people in this old house besides Sly and Thalia. I hope you all enjoy your stay here."

"We are appreciative of Mr. Zol's hospitality," Mal said with a straight face, but he couldn't hide that edge from Zoë. Mara Lee was nearly as strange as Zol was.

"I have prepared the guest rooms for you. Mr. Zol was quite adamant that you are all to be made very comfortable here. If there is anything you would like, just let me know. I will show you to your rooms."

They all followed Mara Lee up a spiral stair case. Every so often River would wander off toward a painting or statue, and Mara Lee would make a comment or two about the piece. One by one, the crew members were shown to their rooms, and Zoë's was the last.

Mara Lee spared her a pensive glance. "I thought this room should be saved for the two newlyweds, but Mr. Zol seems to think that you will appreciate this room. He can be very thoughtful."

Zoë let out a grunt that would have put Jayne to shame. "I'll bet."

'There is no need for hostilities here, child. If you only knew what Mr. Zol has been doing all of these years, you might think differently about angering him." The woman threw open the door to the room.

At first, Zoë's breath caught. It was massive. The room was entirely open feeling with a four poster bed in the center with filmy fabric hanging down over it like a canopy. On the far side was the most luxurious bathing area Zoë had ever seen. A marble tub sat against the wall with giant mirrors behind it. Candles were set along the edge with bottles of scented oils and other bottles. Near it sat a vanity table with a parcel sitting on its top.

The thought that Zol was trying to buy her entered her mind. She wasn't a whore, not for any man, and Zol was the last man she'd ever sleep with. Anger replaced the awe she'd felt only a second before. "Simon and Kaylee should have this room," she said coldly.

Mara Lee laughed. "Darling, do you really think that their room doesn't have it's own little perks? Just because you slept with him once, don't think that he's going to try and seduce you again. His needs are well seen to. Kyan Zol doesn't need to coax little soldier girls to his bed."

Now, Zoë was pissed. She stood up tall and looked the bitch directly in the eye. "And who sees to his needs? You?"

"Heavens, no. I left the life of a companion behind many years ago."

"A companion? I should have known. I always did wonder where you went when you got old and dried up. Now, I guess I know," Zoë commented acerbically.

"Yes, now you know." Mara Lee gave no sign that Zoë's words had gotten to her. "I really must go down stairs and make sure everything is ready in the kitchen. The help these days isn't what it used to be. I can barely trust the girl with the simplest of tasks. You understand? Dinner will be served in about half an hour. Until then, child."

Zoë wanted to drag the old crow back by her hair, and smack her. Still fuming, she ignored her own bag sitting on the bed, and tore open the thin paper on the parcel. Silk caressed her hands as she pulled a midnight blue robe and slippers out. She inspected him coolly, and tossed them on the bed.

Zoë hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Mal since they'd been back. His room was just two doors down from hers, and she knocked. "Sir?"

Mal opened the door and motioned her in. "Things are not going well."

"You think, sir?" Zoë quipped.

"Trust me you don't know the half of it." Mal sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kyan's got himself another one like River."

"What?"

Mal sighed. "He claims that was the job that made him quit doing the runs to the Independents. He was hired to get the girl out and hand her over, but didn't do so well with the handin' over part. They ripped his eyes out for it, or so he seemed to be hintin'. Now, a shady boss I can handle, but another weapon? Kao! This was not supposed to happen."

"Where's this weapon now?"

"He said she was on some sort of errand, and won't be back til tomorrow. Simon thinks this girl might help him find a way to help River. I told him we'd stick it out."

"This just keeps gettin' better." Zoë stared at her boots for a second. "I don't trust him and I don't trust the situation, sir."

"Neither do I, but you got a better plan?" Mal asked "Love to hear it, if you do."

Zoë shook her head. "Let's just get this over with."

Dinner was served in the dining room, and Mara Lee had once again become the gracious hostess. "I hope you are all hungry. Please, take your seats."

Kaylee's grin was ear to ear, as she looked at the fare before them. Zoë almost hated to think about what she'd say about this whole mess. Beside her, Simon looked tired. After talking to the captain, she knew why. The doc had a lot on his plate with River on a normal day, and this certainly wasn't normal…not even by their standards.

Jayne took a mountain sized helping of everything as it was passed. "Sure glad you ain't tryin' to feed us none o' that gourmet shit."

A vein in Mara Lee's forehead looked about ready to burst, and Mal gave the mercenary a well earned glower. To Mara Lee's credit, the woman didn't let her mask slip for long. Every bit the trained companion, she lowered her head a tad. "I am very glad that you like it. The cook even cut fresh strawberries to be served over ice cream. I'm afraid there's nothing gourmet there, either."

"Oooohh, did you say strawberries? From the pretty room and the sexy robe to the food, I think I might never leave! Simon really liked the robe, too," Kaylee added with a mischievous grin.

Her husband nearly choked. "Kaylee!" he hissed.

"It's not like there's anyone around who doesn't know you have sex," River told him in defense of her sister-in-law.

Simon's face was scarlet. "I'm very sorry, ma'am."

It wasn't like Zoë to be catty, but she couldn't help it. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "But it wouldn't bother you, would it? You were a whore for…how long?"

There was a dangerous gleam in Mara Lee's golden eyes. "I was a companion on into my early forties."

All eyes were on Zoë, with the exception of Jayne who was too busy eyeing Mara Lee. "Really? You been out of it that long?" he asked scratching his goatee. "Will say I never seen a women in her sixties as good lookin' as you."

Mara Lee let out an outraged gasp. "I'm nowhere near my sixties!"

"Ya know, I was wonderin': is this table an antique? Sure looks antique," Mal said with false enthusiasm.

The rest of the meal was painfully silent. Even Kaylee's excitement over the strawberries was dimmed. When they'd all finished, Mara Lee excused herself politely, and the "girl" came out of the kitchen to clean up.

Zoë sat at the vanity table for a long time that evening staring at her reflection. She hadn't changed too much since they'd met last. Funny, she'd never really been vain about her looks until she met Wash. Her husband had a way of making her feel like a goddess. She loved the way he would take the time to appreciate every aspect of her. Her strength was sexy as hell to him, and he never let her doubt that. God, she missed him! Turning away from the face in the mirror, Zoë tried to block out the pain.

She picked the robe off of the bed, and admired it. Kaylee was right about it being sexy. It had been years since she had owned something that fine, but she didn't want a damn thing from Zol. Wash had shown her what a man should be, and Zol was the polar opposite of Wash. There was a dirty feeling that came when she'd compared the two. No man would ever be Wash. No one could take his place.

In that instant, she truly hated Kyan Zol. He was toying with them—him and his old whore. Zoë wanted to scream. Instead, she strode down the hall to Zol's office.

The door was half open already, and she pushed it just a little farther. Kyan was seated at his desk facing a roaring fire. The light in the room was dim—not that it would matter to him—and the flames cast an eerie glow about his strong features. His brows were knit tight in thought, and she could see the play of frustration across his face. "Who's there?"

Zoë took a deep breath. "Listen, Zol, I don't know what you are up to, but don't you dare play games with us…any of us."

He simply shrugged. "Are you sure the games aren't necessary?"

"Tah mah duh hwoon dahn! I should have known." Zoë stared at the flames. "Everything is a game to you."

"Is that what you think" Kyan asked.

"I haven't seen anything to prove me wrong."

Zol stood up behind the desk, and ran a hand over his face. "I do what I have to do, Zoë. Can you really blame me? With all that I'm sure you and the rest of the crew have done over the years, can you really be that hypocritical? It's all business."

"I don't trust you, and I don't think there's anyone else her who does either."

"You'll either learn to trust me, or I will give you a reason not to. Either way, things are going to happen the way they are going to happen. Zoë, if you believe anything about me, believe this: I will never do anything unless there is a damn good reason. I'll do my best to keep you out of harm's way, but I can't promise that." Zol said sincerely.

Zoë swallowed hard. "It would help if you would let us know exactly what's going on."

"I'm sorry, Zoë, but that's just not possible yet. There are a few things I want to iron out first."

"That's not good enough, Zol," she told him quietly.

"I know it's not."

Zoë nodded unconsciously. "If Mal says we're doing the job, we're doing the job, but I'm not for this. Not in the least."

A wry smile came to his lips. "You'd be a fool if you were, and I know you well enough to know that you are no fool. I respect that about you, Zoë. You truly are an amazing woman. Your husband was a very lucky man."

"I don't want to talk about Wash," she told him.

"No, I didn't imagine you would, but for what it's worth, you have my condolences."

"It's not worth a damn thing, Zol." With that, Zoë left the room with a tight feeling in her chest. This job was a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

An. Sorry for the delay in posts. I had some technical difficulties for a while there.

Chapter 5: Worth

River ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She heard her brother's voice, but it really didn't mean what it should. He thought she didn't know about the other one, but she did. She knew all about Thalia. The scientists had talked about her…compared them. They hadn't made the mistakes with River that they had with Thalia. So many mistakes.

"Are you listening to me, mei mei?"

"She hears. She understands. The outcome is unsure," River murmured. Worth. What was it all worth? The outcome could be worth everything or cost everything. River's head felt heavy. Like it was filled with lead.

"River, should we stay?" Simon was looking her straight in the eye.

She leaned her head against the bed. She could hear his thoughts all the way from the next hall. There were so many lies. They could all drown in those lies, but what about truth? One truth. Worth. What was it worth?

"Steps down the hall."

Simon sighed. He was worried.

River opened the door to reveal Mal with his hand raised. "Expecting me, Albatross?"

She smiled. "You've come to see if I'm going to go crazy."

Mal laughed. He was worried too. "Are you?"

"No." She flopped back on her bed. "I want to stay."

"What about our boss? Should we trust him?"

"It could be worth it."

The robe. She wanted to wear it, and Mal wanted to see it. Without a care for propriety , River began stripping off her clothing. Purple silk and lace. She'd dance in it, and it would twirl around with her. Mal liked to see her dance. Hands caught her dress before it fell.

"Mei mei, you can try that on later."

River stared at her brother for a moment. "He wants to see me dance, and I want to dance for him."

Simon glared at the captain.

"Hey, I ain't said nothing' about dancin'." Mal held his hands up.

Not yet, little girl.

"Soon," River whispered

Mal grunted. "I'm gonna go find Zoë"

Thalia hated this. She tapped her long nails on the bar impatiently. The drop should have been over with by now. Kyan would not be happy, and when Kyan wasn't happy...neither was Thalia. Keeping her hands busy was key. The temptation to burry one of her knives in the "bartender's" skull was slowly building, but that wouldn't please Kyan either.

The "bartender" handed her a drink, and nodded to a man in the corner. "Your friend over there bought you a drink. It would be polite to go over there and thank him."

Thalia gave the newcomer a quick look. He was thin and rather nondescript, but he was quite good at killing. She was sure of it. The "gentleman's" laser hidden beneath his vest wasn't just a show piece. He'd killed with it not too long ago. Someone had crossed him. He didn't regret taking lives, but he didn't necessarily enjoy it. He moved deftly. He was a man who valued efficiency. This was going to be interesting.

"I wouldn't dream of being impolite. Perhaps, he has more for me than just a martini?" she inquired as she swirled the liquid.

"Perhaps, or perhaps he doesn't have a thing for such greedy girls." The bartender was terrified, and trying poorly to hide behind his bravado. He didn't trust anyone in this room. Not the bouncers at the door, and certainly not Thalia.

Thalia smiled slyly. "A bottle of your finest, sir," she said as she slid the key card across the bar. He nodded, and reached for the card, but she slapped her hand over his. "Before you accept this, know that if I cross this room for nothing ...there will be more consequences than you can imagine."

Visibly shaken, the bartender took the card. "I understand."

The man in the corner watched her as she made her way across the room carrying the bottle and two glasses. He was surprised to see her, but he did not dismiss her as threat...not yet. He rose from his seat to greet her. "Good evening, my dear."

"Thank you for the martini. I hope you won't think it forward of me, but I thought you might like a drink as well?"

"Certainly not." He pulled the chair out for her. "I am honored."

Professionals knew how to play the game, and this man was definitely at his prime. She watched him from underneath her lashes as she poured the wine. "I appreciated fine things," Thalia said carefully.

He nodded gravely. "Only the finest. My dear, I believe you dropped your purse,"

"How kind of you to notice!" Thalia reached down and picked up the fashionable bag from the floor. The weight and size were right on, and she could tell that he wasn't going to cross them. Her work was done here. She faked a yawn. "Wine always makes me tired. I hope you'll excuse me."

"Of course," the man said with the slightest twitch of his lips. "Thank you for the wine."

Back in her hotel room, Thalia tossed the purse on the bed. Not a bad run, but it had still annoyed her. She waived Kyan without the slightest hesitation. Thalia knew that he'd be waiting.

Kyan's face appeared on the screen looking tired. "How was your evening?"

"It was productive. And yours?"

"I wasn't surprised, but I did miss you. You know how I can't stand incompetence."

Thalia couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Then why do you tolerate it?"

He sighed. "Just make sure that you're on time tomorrow. You're only surprise number one for this little group. I want to keep things rolling."

"Of course." Thalia leaned back in her seat. "What is she like?"

For the first time, Kyan smiled. "She's amazingly strong. As intelligent and dedicated as I remembered, too."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I meant River Tam."

"We haven't met. Her brother is a fool, though I am not about to make assumptions based on his idiocy. I am leaving the young woman in your hands. Do what you must."

"Are you sure they stand for it?"

Kyan frowned. "When it all comes down to it, they won't have a choice in any of this."

"Yes, sir."

"Thalia, you know why we are going to do this. If there was any other way, I would have found it by now."

"I know. This is going to be very dangerous for all of us. I only hope that she is as good as he seemed to think she is."

"Knowing our source, I don't doubt that one bit. Good night, Thalia."

"Good night, Kyan."

Thalia stared at the black screen. She trusted Kyan with her life...owed it to him, yet this was uncharted waters. Kyan had better be right about all of this.

AN, Willing to beg for crit...:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Child of Mine

Kyan drank his coffee quietly as he enjoyed the peacefulness of the early morning. He could hear the birds twittering about, and felt the warmth of dawn on his face. It wasn't his habit to lament his blindness. In his mind, he could summon up an image that sufficed. This was the one time of the day that Kyan let himself just be. There was no need for games or masks. He was the only one here...or was he? There came the slight shuffle of feet behind him, and Kyan smiled.

"I let you hear me," a soft voice said.

He couldn't help but chuckle. So this was River Tam. "Thank you. That was very considerate."

"Everyone's nervous. They don't like what you do," River whispered. "Worth. You're always weighing what things are worth. Something lost, something gained. It all has to be worth it."

"It seems you understand, little one. Do you know what I am planning?" he asked.

"She knows, but she hasn't told. The girl thinks it's worth it. She's...," River paused. "I am willing to help, but I want something."

Kyan took another sip of coffee. "Name your price."

"No one dies. When the time comes, send the crew away. Keep them safe."

"I wish I could make that kind of promise, but I don't make promises that I can't keep. We have time," Kyan told her. He knew it would be useless to keep the plan from her. "I have five rendezvous points set up, and if at any time you want in or out, tell me."

"I'm leaving now." With that announcement, he heard the door close behind her.

Just maybe, that little girl was saner than they all thought. He hoped Thalia was on her best behavior with River. The two of them were less alike than he had assumed. Kyan would have to alter his plans a bit.

Kyan opened the face plate on his watch and felt the hands. It wasn't even seven yet. He thought back to when they had first taught him things like this. Sure, he could have bought a watch that read the time for him, but something about the old world elegance of the more traditional watches spoke to him. Even though he couldn't see it himself, he demanded nothing short of elegance and perfection.

When it had first happened. Kyan had ended up in a medical center on Persephone. His old friend Jean had taken him there and stashed Thalia in a safe house. There hadn't been much fear of being identified. Those he had worked for were dead, and retinal scanners only really worked if you had retinas. The only ID they had on Kyan was an expensive forgery leading to a clean record. As far as the doctors were concerned, Evan Myers had been attacked on some backwoods planet, and brought in by his father for treatment. They gave saving his sight a valiant try, but even with the latest technology, his optic nerve was too far gone. Kyan did not take the news well to say the least.

Life as a weakling did not appeal to him, and how could a blind man be anything but weak? Kyan balked at the therapists early tries to get him to learn anything. His requests to Jean had been quite simple: all he needed was a loaded pistol. However, the older man wouldn't do it. Instead, he visited Kyan daily and prattled on ignoring his friend's rage.

"Ya know the gel seems to think that you're goin' ta take care o' her. I tol' her t'other day that you can't very well take care o' yourself right now. Well, she jus' looked at me and said that you will learn 'cause you are hers now," Jean told him one afternoon.

Kyan turned toward his friend's voice. "She'll be fine where she is. She doesn't need me."

"What a load of shit," Jean tsked. "You owe it to your father. Garek coulda very easily left ya where he found ya. You didn't need him. Even then you'd made it the whole way to Ariel on your own, can you tell me you woulda preferred it that way, you selfish bastard? You took that child in, and now you owe it to her too."

Those words stayed with Kyan as he sat alone in his room. He thought back to when Garek Zol had offered him a spot on his ship. In the end, he could do no less for Thalia. The next morning, Kyan actually worked with the therapist. By the time he left the rehabilitation clinic, he was ready to give living blind a try. Thalia was his reason back then, and in part, she was his reason now.

Thalia made it back to the house exactly one minute before noon. Kyan could hear the hover craft approaching, and smiled. He had spent the day in his study making some of the final arrangements for their journey. As he emerged from his solitude, he was bowled over by a small form.

"Oh, my gosh! I am soooo sorry," the woman gushed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kyan replied curtly as he picked himself off of the floor. "I assume you are Mrs. Tam?"

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

"You are the only woman in this house that I have not met," he said trying not to frown.

"Well, I'm Kaylee. I guess that would make you Mr. Zol, right?"

Kyan gave a small bow. "At your service, my dear." He offered his hand. "May I ask where you were going in such a hurry?"

"I was chasing after River. Didn't you see her pass?" Kaylee asked with a playful giggle. Obviously, no one had told her.

"No," Kyan replied with a slight twitch of his lips, " I did not. If you'll excuse me, Kaylee, I am off to meet someone."

Mara Lee had said the young woman wasn't very bright, but Kyan thought she was innocently delightful. He knew that Kaylee was the gifted mechanic who kept Mal's hunk of scrap metal in the air, and he didn't doubt her talents. In truth, he wondered how she had ended up on the ship.

Thalia was waiting for him on the front porch. "So are we all one big happy family?" she asked teasingly.

Kyan smiled. "Why of course. Little sister seems to be fitting in well."

"Does she?" Kyan could hear the edge on Thalia's voice. "What about the rest of them?"

"They will come around soon. Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes, and it all checks out. We'll be ready for our first rendezvous." Thalia pressed a bag into his hand. She laughed a little. "Did you miss me?"

"Intolerably, brat," Kyan assured her. He pulled her to him, and hugged her tightly placing a fatherly kiss on the top of her head. "Do you want to meet them?"

She nodded against his chest.


End file.
